


Pathetic

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quite long time ago, but now I found it and decided to share my ideas :3<br/>If there are any mistakes left, please tell me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite long time ago, but now I found it and decided to share my ideas :3  
> If there are any mistakes left, please tell me.

You were in a hotel, built in style of old Japanese architecture.

Your partner got... somewhere.

A lightning crossed the dark sky and there was a thunder so loud, it almost blowed your ears. You jumped slightly and hugged your knees, closing your eyes.

You were afraid of storm. Hell! It scarred the living shit out of you.

You feared it because of an event, which happened in your early past... When there was storm, you always were returning to it, remembering your family being killed with a spell of Raiton.

 _Pathetic_.

How could this proud, cold and surely powerful member of Akatsuki, who never showed her emotions, be scared from storms like a damn kid? And just because of such a reason?!

Another lightning made its way through the sky and you jumped, silent whimper escaping your lips.

‘Just end already...’ you begged the storm. But the weather knew better and another ear hurting thunder growled above you.

You covered your ears with your hands, crying silently in your corner - the one furthest from the windows.

In a moment of break from the noise, you heard the paper doors open.

‘Just great’ you thought, not moving from your spot, since you didn’t want to show the weakness to your partner, who would use it earlier or later.

There was a delicate whistle and only because of your reflex, gained by long experience, the kunai that was thrown your way hit a wall.

You stopped in the open window looking at the entrance.

It wasn’t your partner, who walked in the room, but ANBU soldiers.

How would you not notice them earlier?

You lifted your hands to form the seals but another lightning appeared on the sky, followed with the thunder, which caused you to stumble.

Five more ANBU appeared in the room.

_So pathetic._

You backed away and jumped out of the window and into the rain, followed by kunais.

If it wasn’t for the storm, all of the attackers would be dead by now.

You sped up, disappearing in the forest, followed by ANBU like they were your shadows.

Suddenly, you stopped.

There were at least twenty people surrounding you.

‘Great.’ You huffed, moving your arms to summon your best jutsu.

Rain drops stopped in the midair. And the ANBU soldiers, surrounding you stiffened in their places. They didn’t know what was your power. From all of the Akatsuki, they knew only Itachi’s. And not the full of it.

But nothing can go well, because of the weather. You knew it. You just had to...

Your thoughts were interrupted by a lightning - right above your head - and a thunder so strong, you had to cover your ears.

The stopped water got back to its tracks, and you knew, you screwed.

_Seriously pathetic._

You jumped from your spot, avoiding the kunais.

Why did you had to fear storm so much!?

You felt sharp pain in your thigh and landed on one knee with silent yelp.

You looked up, expecting an attack, but to your surprise it didn’t come.

 Instead you saw lifeless bodies on the wet grass.

“Just what do you think, you are doing, ((Name))?” You heard a voice of your partner and cried in your mind, as his tall figure approached you.

“Kakuzu I-...” Just in this moment the storm choose to remind you of itself with large lightning and the thunder.

It caused you to jump with a shriek.

With your eyes closed and ears covered you heard the most unexpected thing from Kakuzu - a chuckle.

You got up looked at him with anger, your fists clenching. You pointed at his chest.

“Don’t you dare-...”

Another lightning and thunder later Kakuzu was laughing at your freaked out face.

_Just pathetic._

You slumped down on the ground, soaked and defeated.

‘How can he act so out of character in this moment and not in some more proper?’ you thought as another lightning crossed the sky. You didn’t hear the thunder, as you embraced your knees.

For some reason you felt dizzy. You closed your eyes to fight it but it didn’t help, so you opened them again and looked around.

You were back in the hotel, lying on your back on a tatami mat. Stunned, you started to sit up but were stopped by a large hand.

“Just don’t get up yet.” You heard your partner’s voice.

You looked in direction it came from and met your ((e/c)) gaze with weird but mesmerizing black and green eyes.

“What happened?” You asked, confused and Kakuzu half sighed, half snarled. ‘Yay! He’s back to his normal self!’ you thought and then the memories from the storm got back to you.

“The kunai, that actually reached you, was poisoned.” Did you hear anger in his voice?

 “Oh...” You responded.

There was a moment of silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, you are this scared of storms?” Your partner asked and you turned your head in his direction.

“I-...” Your mind was empty. You didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell the truth about his frequent changes of partners.

There was a sigh and you felt a finger moving a strand of ((h/c)) hair from your face, which now heated as you looked shocked at your partner. His eyes were focused on the window.  
“Be more careful next time. I don’t want to change a partner this quick, when you’re not annoying like the others.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, good Kami-sama...” you groan, covering your ears “why are you so cruel to me this days..?”

A thunder booms above you and you close your eyes with a whimper.

Why do you have to fear storms so much?

  1. You feel so, so pathetic... tears start to form in your eyes as you hear the paper doors to the room open.



Your head shot up. Your glance stopping on tall figure in front of you.

You sigh with content but then jump, as another thunder roars in small distance.

You feel two strong arms embracing you and after a second you relax slightly.

 

_Maybe you felt pathetic, but at least your partner wasn’t thinking that way about you..._


End file.
